A New Demigod
by TridentTattoo
Summary: Brooklyn Alssco is a demigod. Not just any demigod. She is the daughter of Poseidon, sister of Percy. But she hides a secret in her past. The boy she meets might have what it takes to to help her heal her past, or destroy her. What will happen when the daughter of Poseidon comes to Camp Half-Blood? How will the Romans react? DISCONTINUED. RE-WRITE AS STUMBLING BLINDLY
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Brooklyn Alssco.

I'm a demigod.

You heard of this guy, Percy Jackson? He's my brother.

One piece of info you're gonna need:

The Greek gods are real. So are the monsters.

They had never died out. They had just moved along with the Western Civilization.

This means that they are still very much alive.

The monsters are concealed, so you never see them. But they are here. They cause havoc.

We demigods fight and destroy them. This "story" may seem like fun and games,

But it's not. It's dangerous.

If you feel something stirring as you read this, find camp. It will be safe.

Come before it's too late.

On that happy note, let's start my "story".

**A.N.**

**Disclaimer: A middle-schooler does not own P.J. Only Uncle Rick does.**

**Hope you enjoy my story! If you don't know who Brooklyn is, visit my profile. She's on there!**

**Thanks!**

**-TridentTattoo :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts Swirling

**A/N: Brooklyn will be the main perspective, but for some chapters others will be the main view.**

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Percy: What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: I was just about to, and then you barged in!**

**Percy: Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Zip, zada, ziltch.**

**Percy: Okay, now continue!**

**Me: Alright! Jeez! Just get out of my face!**

**-MEOW**

**_Chapter 1: Thoughts Swirling_**

Jet lag. I hate jet lag.

Your body has to adjust, it takes forever, and everyone stares at me when I ask what time it is in London. As if to mark my point, I yawned as I stepped outside to hail a taxi.

I had spent six hour flight from my home in London to New York. My mum said the reason I was here, in the U.S., is because there is this "camp" for people like me. If this is just a "special camp"for people with dyslexia and ADHD, witch I have, I'll be taking the next flight back to London.

I'm not joking.

Everyone a school would be going after me all year. My school is a prep school, one where everyone has money. People take popularity very seriously. I'm at the top, and I'll be diminished if they found out.

I'm not joking about that ether.

But, maybe, I dunno, something felt different abut this. This "camp". Something was looming in the distance, something big.

Maybe I just imagined it, but the trident tattoo on my back heated up.

-**MEOW**

As I stepped onto the platform of the taxi area, I spied a woman standing all the way down at the end. She was holding a sign that had my last name on it. _Alssco_. Or something like that. Dislexia sucks.

I walked over to her.

"Hullo, I'm Brooklyn Alssco. I believe you are here to take me to camp?"

"Yes, I am. I am your driver. You can go right in."

All right. I hopped into the cab. The driver go in too. She started driving, peeling away from the airport.

-**MEOW**

We didn't talk during the ride.

It was painfully long.

Too many memories...

All I did was hold onto my items, my bag and roller suitcase (Both black with sea green stripes) while trying not to remember.

Too late...

_The memories flooded into my mind. _

_Being alone. Stuck in the basement, no one to comfort me._

_Mom's "boyfriend" hurting me. Whipping me. The scars on my arms..._

_Mom coming home. Him acting all innocent. Her falling for the act._

_Finding me in the basement after he left. Me, bleeding and crying, tears running, mixing with the blood on the floor._

_Confessing everything. Mom's look of shock, then rage. Bursting out, crying._

_Mom crying, bawling, hugging me to her chest... _

_Trying to keep me safe. Trying to fix it..._

_Now I'm scarred for life._

Gasping, I awake from the nightmare.

We had arrived.

-**MEOW**

"Do I need to pay you?" I asked.

"No, your covered."

Wait, who you pay her for me? I looked out to the hill, the one the marked the beginning of my new summer home, camp.

I gasped again.

Up on the hill was a massive pine tree, with a large dragon sleeping under it. Over on another hill, near the main one, stood a giant statue, glittering in the sunlight if the afternoon.

It was a beautiful sight.

**Another A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. I promise the next one would be longer. ;)**

**Percy: I hope so.**

**Me: Yes, it will! I already have it in my notebook! All finished! Just need to type!**

**Percy: Whaaa?**


	3. Chapter 2: I Meet A Guy

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Sadly.**

**Me: Ya, Chapter 2 is here! And it's a long one!**

**Percy: Now, let's see what we have cooked up in this little notebook of yours.**

**Me: Are you still mad at me for having it and not showing you it before everyone else?**

**Percy: Of course. I mean, I deserve it. I'm Percy Jackson. :)**

**Me: Well, sorry for being a party pooper, but you had to wait, just like everyone else, Seaweed Brain.**

**Percy: Hey! Only Annabeth can call me that!**

**Me: Sorry...(not.)**

**Percy: I heard that!**

_Chapter 2: I Meet A Strange Guy._

I stared in awe at the statue. It was amazing.

The statue was a woman, a Greek Goddess, maybe? Wait... it look like Athena!

She was holding a smaller goddess in her right palm, and her left hand was resting at a shield that was at her feet, with a helmet on the other side. Her hair coiled around her shoulders, a serene look on her face. A spear rested on her side, a diadem on her head.

I recognized the statue from my mythology textbook. The Athena Pantheons.

_But,_ I thought,_ wasn't it lost, millions of millions of years ago?_

I couldn't dwell on that. I had to get to the camp. But I could feel the waves of power washing of the statue in large waves.

I stepped out of the cab, and walked up the hill, with my suitcase dragging behind me. At the top of the hill, I looked down at the camp, surprised at what I saw, because it didn't exactly look like a regular camp. Well, most of it looked regular, but some of it looked like it was made with Greek architecture. The mess hall, some of the cabins, and a little bit of the stables. Speaking of the stables, it looked liked there were pegasi in it.

Wow. Pegasi. This place looked really weird.

That out of the way, I started walking down the hill, towards the big, blue farmhouse at the base, well, a few meters away. But a guy wearing full, Greek-looking armor, came up to me and stopped me.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get past the barrier?" Who was this guy?

"I'm Brooklyn Alssco. I came to this place because my mum sent me from London, and one, I don't know what the barrier is, so two, I don't know how I got through it."

The boy squinted. Then he muttered to himself, but I caught everything he said. "The only way for this to happen would be that she would be demigod. But she's older than thirteen..." A demigod? What is that? And what does the age thirteen have to do with anything? I was curious, so I asked him.

He cursed. "You know, you weren't supposed to hear that!" He sighed. "To answer your questions, a demigod is half god, half mortal. To be precise, the gods in question are the Olympian gods of Greece." He looked really smug when he said this. I have to admit, I thought he was kind of cute when he did that. "And that thing about thirteen? That means that if you were, then you would be claimed at that age."

Suddenly, my trident tattoo heated up and started glowing. The guy cocked an eyebrow at me. Then I was the one who sighed. I decided to take my shirt off, just to check it out. (Good thing I wore a sports bra today. That would have been awkward with something else.)

The guy's eyes widened when he saw my glowing tattoo. He gasped and stuttered. "But...but... but how...?" Then he narrowed his eyes, asking, "Wait, why do you have a tattoo of a _trident_ on your back? Do you know what it symbolizes?"

"Yes, I do. It's the symbol of Poseidon, god of the sea. I have it... because I had a dream where... you're going to think I'm crazy, but... I had a dream where I heard him talk to me. I know it was him. And... he said that he was my father, but he was going to protect me until it was my time. So I got the tattoo in his honor. I was fourteen. Two years ago. Then, a week ago, he sent me another dream, saying that it was now my time. He told me to come here. My mum and I made plans for me. That's why I have it, and that is how I got here." I tugged my shirt back on, my jagged black hair swirling on my shoulders, my bangs in my face. I pushed then away.

The boy said,"So you are a demigod. Another child of the Big Three." He stared at me."I'll tell you who I am. I'm Jack Smith, son of Athena."

**-MEOW **

"A... a son of ATHENA?" I tried to wrap my mind around his words. "Well, if I'm the daughter of Poseidon, then you can be a son of Athena." I frowned. "But...wait. Isn't Athena a maiden goddess?"

Jack responded. "Yes. But her children are born just like their mother. We are literally brain children. I know that this seems really weird, but you'll get used to it."

"No, it's fine. Somethings at my school are weirder than that."

"Alright. Now I need to take you to Chiron. He's the activities director, the teacher of heroes, and he's a centaur. He trained the heroes of old, the ones from the old stories." Jack had a gleam in his eye as he said this. As before, he looked _really_ cute when he did this.

Then he took his helmet off.

Oh, my gods, (Yes, Poseidon told me to say this. Anyway, it sounds cooler. Back to the story, Brooklyn. Back to the story.)

Oh, my gods, he was _hot_.

He had sandy blonde hair, which flipped in this _way_. When he looked back up, his stormy gray eyes met my sea green ones. He realized what color they were, and whispered, "Just like Percy's..."

''Who is Percy?

**Percy: Your awesome, stylish, handsome, daring, witty, and all-around amazing brother.**

**Me: Shut up. You're ruining the story Continue!**

Jack replied,"Your half brother. He's a son of Poseidon."

I blinked. "I have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's great."

We had reached the farm house. Jack led me onto the porch, calling,"Chiron! I have a camper you need to meet!"

I heard the clopping of hooves, and Chiron walked around the corner.

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry, but this is where it ends. Chap. 3 should be up soon! Okay, I know I said that this one was going to be long, but next chapter should be longer. Yea, sorry if it is not up soon. Schedule and everything. It sucks. **

**Anyway, please review! I want to see how I'm doing! :) It makes me feel good when you say things!**

**'Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: Sorry, my dears! It's been like, what, how many weeks now?**

**Percy: Yes! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! **

**Me: Um, exuse me, mister, but have you even seen my schedule? *pulls it out***

**Percy: *pretends to faint* **

**Me: I know, right? It's awful. It really gets hard to type full chapters! *starts to cry***

**Percy: Ummm... *awkwardly pats back***

**Me: *sniff* Thanks...Percy... *sniff* Anyway, here's the chappie!**

_Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood_

"Hello," Chiron said.

Jack wasn't kidding about him being a centaur. He was a middle-aged man waist up, white stallion waist down. In his eyes was a knowledge of thousands of years. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. I wonder why the camp is named that...maybe because of demigods?

"Hullo," I said back. I didn't want to appear rude with the first word I said, unlike what I did when I first met my best friend.

Jack cut in. "Chiron, this is Brooklyn. Brooklyn Alssco. She's a new demigod."

Chiron's eyes flickered towards me, scanning me. His eyes widened as he took in my jagged, black hair, bangs in front of my stormy, sea-green eyes. I blew them out of the way. "What?" I smirked.

"Do you know who her parent is?"

Jack looked at me. I winked. "Both of us. Look's like Percy's got a sister."

Chiron looked at me, studying me, contrasting the similarities between me and Percy. He asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you know how she got past the promise?" What promise?

"She said that her father protected her until it was her time."

Chiron looked thoughtful. I could see in his eyes that the gears were shifting in his brain, putting the pieces together. Suddenly, something must have clicked, because there was a spark in his eyes that sparkled with intelligence.

"Well," he said to Jack, ignoring me again, "Take her to Cabin Three so she could get rid of her things and change." He gave Jack an orange package at this. "Then introduce her to Percy and Annabeth. I believe they are at the canoe lake."

Jack nodded to him, and grabbed my arm, ready to lead me. The scars hurt like Hades.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Arms. With. Out. Permission." I hissed. He promptly took his hand off, looking worried.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I looked into his eyes. I could see he really wanted to help me. I sighed.

"I'm fine. I'll explain later. Let's just go."

We set off in the direction of the cabins.

**-MEOW**

Jack explained about the cabins and how they worked. I only half-listened, getting the jest of it. Parent=cabin. Got it. I was mostly watching him talk as we walked together. His eyes. His hands. His face. His lips...

He caught me staring and I blushed. Great. I was making a fool out of myself.

"Do you know what my powers are?" I blurted.

He chuckled. "I would guess like Percy's. Control water and poison, breathe underwater, create personal hurricanes, keep yourself dry, heal yourself with water."

Wow. My brother could do all that? And maybe I could? But if I could heal myself with water than why were the scars still here...?

He broke the silence by saying, "We're here."

**-MEOW**

I walked inside the cabin, Jack stopping just inside the door frame. "Won't you come inside?"

"Two campers aren't technically allowed in the same cabin together. Alone."

I blushed. Again. And right after my face had calmed down. What was it with this guy that turned me on?

I chose a random bed, throwing my things on it. They hid the bed with a loud _THUNK_. I'd unpack later. I walked over to Jack, saying, "What's next?"

He held out the orange package. "You have to change into a camp shirt. Chiron's orders."

"No. No. No,no,no." I muttered, wrapping my arms around me. "Not happening."

Jack look at me questionably.

I gulped. How could I tell him without breaking down? Best to start with showing him...

I took a shaky breath and rolled up my sleeves to show him.

"Holy Hera...what in the world...what happened?!" The concern showed in his voice.

On my forearms were scars, criss-crossing, swirling, and cutting. They faintly glowed red.

"I...I...I don't know where to start..."

"How 'bout here?" He held out his arms. I rushed into them, shaking as the memories came back. Swirling. Floating. Spinning.

"Shh...shh... it's okay, I'm here for you."

I couldn't explain it. It was like we suddenly had a connection, and we both experienced my past.

Everything that had happened that night. Him whipping me with his belt and an iron rod. Cursing me, calling me a demon. Locking me in the basement. Crying. Endlessly. Blood and tears mixing and pooling on the floor around my knees. Mum finding me, not believing, but still wanting to be there for my. Trying to hold on to me, but making it worse by adding more cuts. Crying. Alone. No one understood...ever...

We came rushing back into the present, clutching each other. Well, I was holding on for dear life.

"How old were you?" His voice was shaking. I tightened my grip on him, burying my face in his chest.

"Six." I croaked out.

"I'm so sorry. I want to help..."

I stayed silent. We held each other for a few more minutes, before he pulled away and cupped my face in his hands.

"You are beautiful and strong. You can make it though."

"I...I can't. The memories...they're too powerful."

"Yes, you can. I know it. You have been through so much, yet you are still standing here. And besides, why else would I be doing this?" He whispered.

What happend next...he closed the gap between us. I swear sparks flew.

It was wonderful, amazing, powerful, and all around in credible.

When it ended, I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Why?"

"Because. You're strong. To live with that every day, it takes guts. And you've kept it for a long time. And...you're beautiful."

I slowly put my hand in his, me and him both savoring the moment. Then he said,

"Come on, go put on that shirt and I'll be right here. Okay?"

"Okay." It came out shaky. But I did as he said. As he promised, he was there when I came back from the bathroom.

**-MEOW**

"You want to talk about it?" We sat down together on a bed.

"Might be good to start now..."

"Who was that?"

"My mum's boyfriend. He hated me for reasons that I don't know." I took another shaky breath. I had never told anyone this. It was hard. But then it all came rushing out, like a waterfall of words.

"My mum really liked him, so I went along with it, trying to make her happy. Then, one night when he was staying over, my mum had to go to work to take care of a mix-up. He took me down into my basement, and started hitting and whipping me. He hated that I was there. I was in his way. He cursed me, calling me things. When it was over, he locked me in the basement. When my mum came home, she wasn't that sympathetic with me, but tried to comfort me, as my tears and blood were mixing on the floor. But she made it worse, as it was always false with her. Our relationship got better over the years, but I always tried to cover the scars up. My mum's a big model, and she didn't like them. But we always dealt with them. Then I had the dream. And...here I am."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, just holding me tight. Then, he took my arms,(avoiding the scars) and examned them. He looked over them carefully, and seemed to come up with something, but then said, "Let's go meet Percy. You can tug on a jacket." I did so, pulling on a light, black colored one, and slipping my hand into his as we waled out of the cabin, heading to the canoe lake and my brother.

**Percy POV! My treat for you guys. **

It was just another ordinary summer day on Annabeths' and my break, just chilling by the canoe lake, when one of the Athena guys, Jack, came up to the both of us with a girl, and when I scanned her features, I was shocked at what I had found. This girl, she looked like me.

She had the same black hair, messed up and smooth at the same time, the same sea-green colored eyes, right down to the shade. The only difference with they eyes was that they were hollow, but wwith a different dimention then the one Annabeth and I had. She looked broken. But when she looked at the guy, Jack, her eyes sparkled with something new-love. What had happened?

"Percy, Annabeth, I'd like you to meet someome. Percy, this is your sister, Brooklyn Alssco. On your father's side. Brooklyn, this is your brother, Percy."

My head snapped up. What did he say? She's a daughter of Poseidon? How could this be?

**And that's a wrap. Sorry again that it took so long. I'll try to update some of my other stories too, but I'll be on vacay, so...but please review! It'll definitely make me update a lot faster, and maybe give me more inspiration! I like to see what you guys think about my work!**

**Thanks to Kori-Goddess-Of-Candy foer letting me use your idea for one of my stories! Also shoutout to Starsinger04 for "talking" with me for that long while! **

**Hope you guts like the chappie!**

**Trident out!**


	5. Sorry Author's Note :(

**Hi peoples. **

**So, I kinda don't like how this story is going right now.**

**Well, maybe I really don't like it.**

**I have looked back at it and was like, _"Really? This is what I've done? This load of shit?"_**

**So, I'm gonna rewrite it under a new name.**

**I'm gonna change alot to it. I'll just see what happens, as I really don't know where this is gonna go.**

**I hope that you guys will like the new one a bit better.**

**If you guys have some ideas, review for me! I may use some of the peoples ideas in the rewrite.**

**See you guys later!**

**~Trident :D**


End file.
